ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Crossing Over 4
Ghostbusters Crossing Over 4 is the fourth of an eight issue maxi-series by IDW Publishing. Plot There was a plan. A good plan. The Ghostbusters of Many Worlds would just split up and seek out the ghosts that had escaped from the containment unit in the dimensions those ghosts sought refuge in. Simple. Effective. And it should've gone off without a hitch... until something went wrong. It seemed small, but it hints at the chaotic presence of a being that Peter, Egon, Ray-and especially Winston-had hoped they'd never meet again. Issue #4 Previews World 3/21/18 Cast Tiamat Jillian Holtzmann of 80-C Bridget Gibbons of 50-S Peter Venkman Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Roland Jackson of 68-E Egon Spengler of 68-R Alan Crendall of 50-S Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Abby Yates of 80-C Eduardo Rivera of 68-E Winston Zeddemore of 68-R Death Samuel Hazer of 50-S Peter Venkman of 68-R Kylie Griffin of 68-E Erin Gilbert of 80-C Kylie Griffin Ray Stantz Headless Horseman Bone Dragon Mike the Golem of 68-V Robo-Buster of 68-V Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N Evan Torres Zoe Zawadzki Garrett Parker Cait Banner Egon Spengler of 68-E Equipment Proton Pack of 80-C Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Pack/Animated *Both versions Particle Thrower/Animated *Both versions P.K.E. Meter/Animated *Both versions Remote Portal Access Band P.K.E. Meter Proton Cannister Trap/Animated *Extreme Ghostbusters version only Proton Pistol/Animated Trap Trap-Gate Interspatial Teleportation Unit P.K.E Meter of 80-C Locations Comic Strip Dimension Helsingor Brewery of 75-B Central Park of 00-D Chinatown *Alternate dimension only Warehouse Wander Hills Orphanage Development On February 2, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a cover in progress by S.L. Gallant for Issue #4. TomWaltz Tweet 2/2/18 On March 22, 2018, the June solicitations revealed the logline, June 27 release date, the finished Cover RI by S.L. Gallant, and confirmed Cover B is by Tim Lattie. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for June 2018" 3/22/18 On April 17, 2018, Tim Lattie posted a WIP teaser of Cover B. Tim Lattie instagram 4/17/18 On April 20, 2018, Erik Burnham revealed he just got Dan Schoening's thumbnails for Issue #4 and called "maybe the biggest, craziest, most fun issue we've ever done." erikburnham Tweet 4/20/18 On April 25, 2018, Tom Waltz previewed the first page. TomWaltz Tweet 4/25/18 On May 1, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a WIP of Jillian Holtzmann and Bridget Gibbons. TomWaltz Tweet 5/1/18 On May 3, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a WIP of EGB Eduardo Rivera, ATC Abby Yates, RGB Winston Zeddemore, Prime Winston Zeddemore, SOS Alan Crendall, and Prime Egon Spengler. TomWaltz Tweet 5/3/18 On May 10, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a finished page featuring Mike the Golem, Robobuster, and the 8-Bit Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N capturing an escaped ghost. Waltz also revealed he's about to send the issue to be printed. TomWaltz Tweet #1 5/10/18 Dan Schoening clarified the ghost is similar to but not the same Bone Dragon from Extreme Ghostbusters. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/10/18 Waltz later posted a finished panel of Holtzmann, Bridget, Peter Venkman, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, Egon Spengler/Animated, and Roland Jackson in another dimension. TomWaltz Tweet #2 5/10/18 On May 22, 2018, Tom Waltz posted two finished panels featuring Samuel Hazer, Kylie Griffin, and Kylie Griffin. TomWaltz Tweet 5/22/18 On June 7, 2018, Dan Schoening posted a colored panel from page 1. Dapperpomade Tweet 6/7/18 On July 5, 2018, Tom Waltz posted Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #40, providing some extra details about Issue #4. TomWaltz Tweet 7/5/18 On July 10, 2018, Tim Lattie posted the processes for Cover B. teamlattie Tweet 7/10/18 On March 7, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 2, 14, and 2.luisdelgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #4 page 2" 3/7/19luisdelgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #4 page 14" 3/7/19luisdelgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #4 page 20" 3/7/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is APR180334. *On page 23 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, Cover A of Issue #4 was shown for the first time. *Cover A **Appearing on the cover are Lou Kamaka, Peter Venkman from The Real Ghostbusters with his thrower, Slimer from Extreme Ghostbusters, Bridget Gibbons, Ecto-4WD, and Geoff. *Cover B **Psychomagnotheric Slime is flowing from the roof. **The Junior Ghostbusters from The Real Ghostbusters appear on the upper level. **In the frame is the human form of Kenner's Granny Gross figure. teamlattie Tweet 6/30/18 **On the lower level are: ***Gertrude Aldridge from the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). ***Vigo from Ghostbusters II. ***Fenris from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Slimer's Sacrifice". ***Achira and her appendage minions from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" and "Darkness at Noon, Part 2". ***In the display is the Scarab of Apshai from The Real Ghostbusters episode "20,000 Leagues Under the Street". ***To the right of Vigo by the brushes is Dana Barrett's last name. ***The Harold Ramis bust outside the Dean Harold Filmore's office in the 2016 movie. *Cover RI **The cover features various Slimers from Answer The Call, The Real Ghostbusters, Extreme Ghostbusters, and the prime universe. **Also present are Lady Slimer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. **The Icon Ghost appears on the bibs of the Slimers from The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. *Dramatis Personae **Despite being included among the bios pages, the following don't appear in the issue: ***Jenny Moran ***Janine Melnitz ***Gabriel Sitter ***Garrett Miller ***Rookie ***Ray Stantz from The Real Ghostbusters ***Patty Tolan ***Lou Kamaka ***Ron Alexander ***Dani Shpak ***Kevin Beckman ***Walter Peck ***Kevin Tanaka *What Came Before **Mentioned are: ***Ron Alexander ***Jillian Holtzmann ***Interspatial Teleportation Unit ***Containment Unit ***Peter Venkman ***Tiamat ***Events from Crossing Over Issues #1 to #3. *Page 1 **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the events of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 1 are alluded to. **As usual, the Transdimensional Portal was originally the name of the unit from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Copycat". **At the bottom of the page is a Tiamat snake symbol from the Enuma Elish, the Babylonian creation myth. *Page 3 **Peter alludes to his near death at the end of Crossing Over Issue #1. **Peter alludes to Ron and Holtzmann's Remote Access Teleportation Unit from Crossing Over Issue #1. *Page 4 **In panel 1, Roland is incorrectly among this field team of Ghostbusters. ***On page 118 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB, which is page 4 of Issue #4, the continuity error of Roland Jackson's presence in Dimension 75-B was corrected with Alan Crendall taking his rightful place in the panel. **The gate and exterior of the brewery are visually based on the Wonka Factory in the 1971 movie "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory". **The gate references Helsingor, a city in Denmark, and notably the inspiration for the Elsinore Brewery in the 1983 movie "Strange Brew". **In panel 2, on the left is Elsinore Castle from "Strange Brew". **Egon alludes to the events of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 and The Collectors. **Egon mentions the Trap-Gates, the first model was made in the above mentioned mini-series as well. **Egon alludes to the ending of Volume 2 Issue #20 when Tiamat erased Winston and Tiyah's wedding from the prime universe's timeline and made it so only Winston could remember it as part of his sacrifice to get rid of her. *Page 5 **Eduardo mentions his father. ***In the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Rage", it is intimated that he had already passed on. **Winston brings up his service with the U.S. Marine Corps. **Winston from The Real Ghostbusters reveals his service was with the U.S. Air Force. ***This difference in military service history was revealed in his virtual trading card which was released on February 27, 2018. *Page 6 **The Fly Boy nickname for Air Force enlistees and Jarhead nickname for Marine Corps enlistees are used by the Winstons. *Page 7 **Eduardo mistakes Death for Gandalf based on the use of his popular phrase in "Lord of the Rings". **The prime Ghostbusters initially witnessed Death at the end of Volume 1 Issue #15 when it took the Megaspook. *Page 8 **Winston refers to when he told Patty, Erin, and Holtzmann about Death in Ghostbusters 101 #4. Abby was elsewhere with Egon, at the time, collecting data at City Hall Park. **Winston also mentions Death was trapped in a backpack. It was the backpack of Egon's friend, Eugene Visitor, and Eugene finally admitted Egon was right and let Death go in Volume 1 Issue #15. **Death refers to when Aibell resurrected Egon as a token of good faith in Ghostbusters International #11. **There are several nods to the movie "The Seventh Seal". erikburnham Tweet 7/4/18 ***The black and white format. ***The design of Death's sickle. ***Death selecting chess as a challenge against its target, promising prolonged life if he won. ***In the movie itself, Death's focus was on a character played by Max Von Sydow who later portrayed Vigo in Ghostbusters II. *Page 9 **Egon and Death allude to "The Seventh Seal". He also had a perchance for board games in "Bill & Ted's Bogus Adventure". *Page 10 **Bridget mentions the Containment Unit. **Egon 68-R mentions the prime Containment Unit can't hold a Class 7. So far the closest they've come is holding some of Gozer's essence, captured in Volume 1 Issue #4. *Page 11 **Dimension 00-D is visually based on Disney's "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". *Page 12 **Kylie 68-E states she loves ponies. Tara Strong, who voiced Kylie, went on to join the cast of "My Little Ponies". *Page 14 **The ghost turned out to the the IDW version of the Headless Horseman. The Real Ghostbusters trapped their own version in "The Headless Motorcyclist". **The back drop is lifted from Disney's "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". *Page 15 **Ray mentions Tarrytown. It is a village on the eastern shore of the Hudson River and is located in Westchester County. ***The original bust of the Horseman is also mentioned on page 32 of Insight Editions' "Tobin's Spirit Guide". *Page 16 **The dimension appears to be an alternate version of Chinatown. **The ghost is an alternate version of the Bone Dragon from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Eyes of a Dragon". *Page 18 **In panel 1, on the monitor screens are: ***Far top left: P.K.E. Meter screen during the Spectral Well discovery in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Magnificent Five" ***Far bottom left: P.K.E. Meter screen during The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" ***Middle top: P.K.E. Meter screen when Egon checks P.K.E. levels in Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" ***Far top right: The close up of the P.K.E. Meter in the Extreme Ghostbusters Intro. **In panel 1, on Garrett's box is Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg. **In panel 3, above Cait's head is the P.K.E. Meter screen when Winston's detects Wyatt Earp in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral". **In panel 4, on the screen is the display of Zonk on the P.K.E. Meter from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us". **In panel 5, on the far right is the P.K.E. Meter screen when it overloaded at Lewiston Girls Academy in The Real Ghostbusters episode "If I Were a Witch Man". *Page 20 **Peter's dismay towards Wander Hills Orphanage is warranted. The Ghostbusters captured Ellen Gold twice, initially in Volume 1 Issue #2 then recaptured her in Volume 1 Issue #20. **In the right frame is a photograph of Ellen Gold and some of the Wander Hills Children when they were alive. *Page 21 **The Ghostbusters visually based on the Penguin-Hunters of the Tokyo ESP anime are revealed to be from Dimension 68-M. **H.P. Lovecraft is mentioned. **Dimension 68-Q is mentioned. Those Ghostbusters are based on the version seen in the Slimer! animated series. **The names of the Ghostbusters are in Japanese katakana characters. ***レイ or "Rei" which translates to Ray. ***ウィンストン or "U~insuton" which translates to Winston. ***ピーター or "Pītā" which translates to Peter. ***エゴン or "Egon". *On the what came before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, the team shuffling from last issue is mentioned. *The teams being mixed up, the chess game, and the encounter with the Headless Horseman in Issue #4 is mentioned on the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Erin mentions the teams being mixed up as of Issue #4. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over #6, Erin alludes to Kylie 68-E's admission to liking ponies in Issue #4, page 12. *On the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, the teams being mixed up in Issue #4 is mentioned. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over #7, Egon mentions when he detected Tiamat's signature in Issue #4 on page 4. *On the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, the teams being separated in Issue #4 is mentioned. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, Egon 68-R refers to when Roland detected Tiamat's P.K.E. signature in Issue #4 on page 3. *On page 13 of Issue #4 in the Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB, panel 1, Kevin Beckman is above Erin on the left. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue4CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A preview at the end of Crossing Over #3 GhostbustersCrossingOverIssueFourCoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue4GallantCoverPreview01.jpg|Cover RI Preview GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue4CoverRISolicit.jpg|Cover RI from solicit CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo40GhostbustersGroovyDoom.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #40 7/5/18 GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue4Credits.jpg|Credits page GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue4WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before page Category:IDW Contents